Context
Quick reference page so people (such as new users) can understand the context some things such as Albert, Cocaine, other kinda stuff. You also have the option to ignore this and continue asking "durrr who's Albert?" in the chat even though this page has been provided to you as a quick reference. Your choice not to use it. Okay so, the old jokes and people and other shit that haven't been showing up on stream as much lately get higher priority. Certain people and other things that are getting a good amount of attention in the current streams (Reisen, L.A Beast, and whatever else) get lower priority, since they're already being shown a lot, more exposure and all. Providing some background info could still help though. List Fat Albert: Fat Albert was a user from way way back, formed into the archetypal Nnemonic troll (though he was not the first). Acted like a normal user for a bit, before he started getting intensely focused on railing on Bern and tried to get her banned from the streams (even bribed Mike with a Wii U to do it), though let's be honest, he was only doing what everyone else in chat was already doing, and even encouraging, wasn't he? He himself got banned, but then came back under different accounts to rail on the chat. Radioactive Uber Clan: A troll "group" (IE sockpuppets) formed by Albert a while after his ban (although lore-wise Popeye's the leader of the clan). Started when one of its "members" started sending assassination threats to various users and mods. Then made a youtube account and uploaded a video introducing their "clan". After a while "they" continued uploading videos on the account and eventually made a forum and wiki. At first they acted like you would expect from a troll group, but then started getting weird and accused Mike and the chat of being evil demonic demons who are trying to destroy the world through demonic hellrape blood orgies or something. But otherwise, they're completely harmless, just popping in the chat to post threats to the chat, getting banned, and taking credit for anything bad happening to the streams. They went on a hiatus on a date that I forgot, so they haven't been around for quite a while, don't expect to see them. Cocaine: On a couple of streams a long long while back, Mike started playing a game about a magical white flying dog named Cinnamoroll, but he named him Cocaine due to the color of his fur. Mike was having a blast with the game, and Cocaine was solidified as the badass sweet-loving flying dog of Japan. He's far too sweet to be associated with any of the streams. Jebidiah: Created when Mike started playing The You Testament. Eventually migrated to other MDickie games when Mike started playing them. He then became known as the strongest most powerful smarted awesomest fastest non-marysueist man in the entire face of the universe. Trolls: So just for the record, no, we don't consider people who disagree with us as "trolls." Nnemonic trolls are a little harder to explain. They are almost always throwaway accounts made for the intention of doing whatever they're made to do and then expect to get banned. They often focus on one specific subject (bashing Bern, talking about fetishes, porn-fics, bitching about some random thing...), so they don't really focus on much else, so they're not a "genuine" user. If you've been around enough, you'd be able to tell just from their sentence structure whether they're a troll or a genuine user, sometimes. Then there are the trolls who become somewhat memorable. (examples include Kez, Kurt Angle, Mr. Jizz, and others). They often have an entertaining enough gimmick that people seem to enjoy, so they get articles on this wiki. But anyways, none of that "uhhhhh, you just call people you disagree with trolls" *tips fedora and sneezes into own cock* shit, you fucking dingus. You can't tell them apart from an actual user, because you haven't actually seen them in action in the past, so quit pretending you're the "smart dude" in the chat who's railing against "muh corrupt mods" you asswipe. Yuyuko/YOUMU I AM HUNGRY: Don't ask don't ask don't ask. This is something that happened long before Touhou ever became a "thing" in the chat. Adolfo Mateo: Your friend. From Argentine. Basically a channel of an old, Argentinean man who has 1000s of videos and 90% of them involve him smoking. Alan Beast: A boxer from Evander Holyfields Real Deal Boxing. When Mike made Bern for the game, he brought her to go against a man named Alan Beast and fought him constantly with each time he became increasingly stronger. Crystals1986: A DeviantArt user who posts images of himself in the hospital holding crystals giving him Marfans as a side effect. He became a thing until late 2013 where he stopped posting images after his friend Roger died. McWhimple: The coach of the Sixty-Whiners who are the absolute worst team in Mutant League football and it's a fate McWhimple knows all too well. One stream Mike was going through some old Genesis games he used to play when he was younger and one of them was Mutant League Football. He was going through the teams and vaguely remembered the Sixty-Whiners and their coach and played as them. Ever since then, McWhimple became a staple character of the streams. There could be others I haven't gotten to, but I'll end it with this for now.